blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Marshwillow
Marshwillow is a flame-point she-cat with a pink nose and blue eyes. Fursona Marais is a flame-point. A more in-depth description of her is that she's a cream she-cat, with very distinctive markings. She has a crescent moon on her flank and a striped tail, she also seemingly as darker tinted ears, and light blue eyes. Personality Marshwillow is very awkward. Like, super awkward, and very anxious. It takes a lot for her to get used to people and she's always trying her best to make good first impressions. She tries to be as friendly and kind as possible and is always willing to help others when she can. She fears a lot of very minor things, and sometimes it does take over her a bit, but with the support of her friends, she usually pulls through. She might lash out at times if she feels threatened. She's always ready to defend herself but usually interprets the situations wrong and misunderstands. She mostly does not mean any harm! She used to have a very bad habit of lashing out when she was younger, probably due to the fact she was quiet-spoken and things made her frustrated easily, but she has calmed a lot now, realising not everyone is trying to threaten her. She still, to this days, fear many things, which shapes her today. On the blog She joined on 9th of October 2017, but slowly went inactive. Marshwillow was active around 2 years ago but hopes once again (now that she has multiple friends on here) she can become more active. The reason why she went inactive in the first place is that she felt very awkward within a wiki with no friends, or, well, barely knowing people. It counteracted with her awkwardness and anxiousness. Friends * Fire * Sandy * Wrenspark (though she's inactive) Online * Firespring (as mentioned above) * LolliChaan * Night the OC Cat * TheQueenOfThisShip * Oakstorm * Maple/Holly * Wrenspark/Leaf IRL * Cherryfeather/Oaksplash ~ friends for 9 years, this is her best friend! * Birdpetal - friends when they started High School, she teases a lot for a joke but always there for support. * Minnowcloud - they don't talk a lot as much as they used to, but due to their similarities and old memories, they stayed friends. * Darkwhisper - friends when they started High School, they both like art and she supports him. * Foxdapple - recently moved to The Netherlands, but they keep in contact frequently. OCS * Willowcloud / Protagonist of Clouds of Ash * Timbersong / Protagonist of Clouds of Ash * Briarstar / Protagonist of Briarstar's Grief * Marshwillow / Protagonist of the Legacy * Marshsong / Protagonist of Misty Shadows * Mousepaw / Protagonist of Hollowed Shadows * Nightpaw / Progragonist of Hollowed Shadows * Turtlepaw / Protagonist of The Forgotten Silence Fanfictions Complete * The Legacy #1: The Silver Moon * The Legacy #2: The Afterglow of the Sun * The Legacy #3: The Glaze of Stars * Briarstar's Grief In works * Misty Shadows (Collab with three other people; one being Fire.) * Clouds of Ash (The sequel to Briarstar's Grief) * Hollowed Shadows (A book written by myself on Wattpad.) * The Forgotten Silence (With only Fire.) Fandoms * Warriors * Countryballs and Countryhumans * Social Media Humans * Planet Humans Trivia * She lives in Scotland, in the UK. * She originally joined BlogClan way back in 2017. * She is in fact, left-handed. * She is half-way through high school! * Her favourite colour is pastel or baby blue. * She is on DA, BlogClan, Quotev, Wattpad (though properly not set up) * About three of her IRL friends are into warriors. * She found Warriors through the various recommendations in her YouTube, way back in 2016, when she was an apprentice. The (Cinderpelt) Blame map inspired her to start reading the series and it was the first-ever proper books she showed interest in, so her parents agreed. * She has 2 siblings, one brother, Jumpkit, and a sister, Leafpaw. However, they are not on BlogClan. * She despises sports. * She loves Asian food. A bit too much. She also loves drawing, editing and animating and is currently running a YouTube channel based off another fandom and currently has 800 subscribers on it. * The first-ever Fanfiction she wrote was a Fanfiction named Doveheart's Dream back in 2016. She hopes someday to remake it as it is super old and the main character is basically a mary-sue. * She wrote the Legacy in 2017, as her fifth ever novel, and it is currently (today) being written, however, it is on hold. A lot of the novels she has written are discontinued and unfinished. * She has participated in one map. Category:She-cat Category:Warrior Category:Mentor